films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Duck and the Slip Coaches
Duck and the Slip Coaches is the eighth episode of the eighteenth season and the four-hundred and twenty-second episode of the series. In this episode, James runs into trouble with some slip coaches which are used on the Great Western Railway. Plot It was high summer and a very busy time on Sodor and all of the engines are busier than ever due to the holiday makers going to the beach. The Fat Controller is feeling worried about getting everyone to their destinations on time. One night, Duck stays at Tidmouth Sheds so that he can help out with the passenger duties the next day. Duck likes telling the engines about the summer days reminding him of his old days on the Great Western Railway, much to James’ annoyance. Duck tells the other engines that he use to pull slip coaches, which are coaches that can be uncoupled without stopping and would simply roll into the station on their own before stopping. He explains that this was more time efficient than using regular coaches and helped get all the passengers to their destinations on time. He also says that if an engine went too slow while uncoupling a slip coach, it would bump into the back; knowing when to uncouple the coaches took a lot of skill. James thinks it sounds easy, but Duck tells him that there are two ways of doing things: the wrong way or the Great Western way. As the other engines fall asleep, James sees that the Fat Controller is worried that the next day will be the busiest day the railway has ever seen, so James tells the Fat Controller about the slip coaches and claims using them as his own idea. The next morning, when the engines wake up, three slip coaches from the GWR are waiting on a siding near the Sheds; all of the engines, Duck most of all, are excited; these happen to be the same slip coaches Duck pulled in his younger days. He expects to pull them, but is shocked to hear the Fat Controller saying that it was James’ idea to purchase the coaches, and as such he is the one who will pull them. Later in the day, James is pulling the slip coaches, who are skeptical about whether he can handle them, on Duck's Branch Line. As James approaches Bluff’s Cove, he orders the guard to uncouple the rear coach. Duck, who is also at Bluff's Cove, sees James approaching. After the coach is uncoupled, James slows down to show off his paint. Duck tries to warn James not to slow down too much, but James takes no notice. As he slowly rolls through the station, the rear coach, which has been uncoupled, rolls into the back of the train. Although none of the passengers are hurt, they are very cross, and the slip coaches refuse to let James pull them. The Fat Controller arrives and sees that everyone is not happy, believing that the slip coaches were a bad idea. Duck intervenes and offers to fill in for James; the slip coaches are delighted at the idea; Duck explains that he used to pull these particular slip coaches on the Great Western Railway and that James had stolen his idea. The Fat Controller agrees to let Duck pull the coaches full-time, and thanks to Duck and the slip coaches, all of the passengers arrive at their destinations on time. That night at the sheds, Duck and the slip coaches are praised for their hard work by everyone except James. Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Duck *Emily *Slip Coaches *Sir Topham Hatt *Some children *Annie and Clarabel (cameo) *The Teacher (cameo) *The Bird Watcher (cameo) *The Ginger-haired Boy (cameo) *Dowager Hatt's Friends (cameo) Some grumbling passengers can also be heard. Some of them are voiced by Keith Wickham in the UK narration. Locations *Tidmouth Sheds *Knapford *Animal Park *Bluff's Cove *Wellsworth Notes *The footage that depicts Duck on the Great Western Railway resembles a 1940s newsreel. In the footage, Duck doesn't have his number 8, showing he hadn't yet come to Sodor. *It was called "Duck and Removable Wagons" in Mexican Spanish. The Portuguese title was called "Duck and the Slipping Wagons". *The station on the Great Western Railway in Duck's flashback was actually Wellsworth. Errors *Teresa Gallagher's name is misspelled as "Teresa Gallgher" and Rebecca O'Mara's name is also incorrectly written as "Rebecca O Mara". *When Edward arrives at the Animal Park, he has Thomas' whistle sound. *Some of the people waving at James as he passes with the slip coaches were seen boarding the train at Knapford. *In the first shot of Duck on the Great Western Railway, he was missing his "GWR" lettering. *When the Fat Controller ushers the passengers onto the train, the small girl and her family leave their luggage on the station platform. *When the rear slip coach detaches at Bluff's Cove, it and the rest of the train are moving slowly, but when the collision occurs they are both moving faster. *The rear slip coach is re-coupled to the train when he says "Capital idea". *When one of the coaches uncouples at Knapford, some of the children appear to slide out of the doors, and several passengers seem to exit through the same door at once. Also, a little girl's feet go through the floor and running board of the coach when jumping out. *After a close up of Duck at Tidmouth Sheds, Thomas disappears. *The slip coach behind Duck cannot automatically uncouple, as Duck's coupling hook can't drop down. Furthermore, there was no need for it to uncouple, as Duck had finished his journey and could therefore simply stop at the station. *Sir Topham Hatt should've arranged for Emily to stay somewhere else while Duck stayed at Tidmouth Sheds. *It should've taken much longer to arrange for the slip coaches to arrive. Gallery DuckandtheSlipCoaches1.png DuckandtheSlipCoaches2.png DuckandtheSlipCoaches3.png DuckandtheSlipCoaches4.png DuckandtheSlipCoaches5.png DuckandtheSlipCoaches6.png DuckandtheSlipCoaches7.png DuckandtheSlipCoaches8.png DuckandtheSlipCoaches9.png DuckandtheSlipCoaches10.png DuckandtheSlipCoaches11.png DuckandtheSlipCoaches12.png DuckandtheSlipCoaches13.png DuckandtheSlipCoaches14.png DuckandtheSlipCoaches15.png DuckandtheSlipCoaches16.png DuckandtheSlipCoaches17.png DuckandtheSlipCoaches18.png DuckandtheSlipCoaches19.png DuckandtheSlipCoaches20.png DuckandtheSlipCoaches21.png DuckandtheSlipCoaches22.png DuckandtheSlipCoaches23.png DuckandtheSlipCoaches24.png DuckandtheSlipCoaches25.png DuckandtheSlipCoaches26.png DuckandtheSlipCoaches27.png DuckandtheSlipCoaches28.png DuckandtheSlipCoaches29.png DuckandtheSlipCoaches30.png DuckandtheSlipCoaches31.png DuckandtheSlipCoaches32.png DuckandtheSlipCoaches33.png DuckandtheSlipCoaches34.png DuckandtheSlipCoaches35.png DuckandtheSlipCoaches36.png DuckandtheSlipCoaches37.png DuckandtheSlipCoaches38.png DuckandtheSlipCoaches39.png DuckandtheSlipCoaches40.png DuckandtheSlipCoaches41.png DuckandtheSlipCoaches42.png DuckandtheSlipCoaches43.png DuckandtheSlipCoaches44.png DuckandtheSlipCoaches45.png DuckandtheSlipCoaches46.png DuckandtheSlipCoaches47.png DuckandtheSlipCoaches48.png DuckandtheSlipCoaches49.png DuckandtheSlipCoaches50.png DuckandtheSlipCoaches51.png DuckandtheSlipCoaches52.png DuckandtheSlipCoaches53.png DuckandtheSlipCoaches54.png DuckandtheSlipCoaches55.png DuckandtheSlipCoaches56.png DuckandtheSlipCoaches57.png DuckandtheSlipCoaches58.png DuckandtheSlipCoaches59.png DuckandtheSlipCoaches60.png DuckandtheSlipCoaches61.png DuckandtheSlipCoaches62.png DuckandtheSlipCoaches63.png DuckandtheSlipCoaches64.png DuckandtheSlipCoaches65.png DuckandtheSlipCoaches66.png DuckandtheSlipCoaches67.png DuckandtheSlipCoaches68.png DuckandtheSlipCoaches69.png DuckandtheSlipCoaches70.png DuckandtheSlipCoaches71.png DuckandtheSlipCoaches72.png DuckandtheSlipCoaches73.png DuckandtheSlipCoaches74.png DuckandtheSlipCoaches75.png DuckandtheSlipCoaches76.png DuckandtheSlipCoaches77.png DuckandtheSlipCoaches78.png DuckandtheSlipCoaches79.png DuckandtheSlipCoaches80.png DuckandtheSlipCoaches81.png DuckandtheSlipCoaches82.png DuckandtheSlipCoaches83.png DuckandtheSlipCoaches84.png Category:Season 18 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:2014 television episodes Category:2010s television episodes Category:Episodes